Projection Mapping Companies in Pakistan
Artec.fmt Projection Mapping is a growing phenomenon globally as well as in Pakistan. 3D Projection Mapping has developed at a rapid pace in Pakistan. If you are searching for leading 3D Projection Mapping companies in Pakistan, you can contact Three D Eye Three D Eye is the pioneer in THE PREMIERE VISUAL TECHNOLOGY AND EXPERIENTIAL MARKETING COMPANY. They have successfully executed both local and international projects since 2011. Three D Eye is the ultimate expert in Projection Mapping technology that is enhances the contours, shape and size of each building by using the latest projectors and equipment. They also excel in Augmented Reality, Virtual Reality and High-End Animations. They design, innovate and execute immersive experiences that connect people with brands. 3D Illumination'''http://www.3dillumination.com/ 3Di is the industry leader in Projection Mapping in Pakistan. 3Di has successfully executed most of the Projection Mapping events in Pakistan. Unlike the standard 3D stereographic content, Projection Mapping works by creating realistic 3D illusions through a special type of animation, that is centered on a building’s contours, shape and size. Adding sound effects and music in projection mapping gives the audience a truly amazing and memorable show. 3Di Team can be checked out at www.3dillumination.com [http://www.3dillumination.com/ '''VISYS]http://visys.co/projection-mapping/ Visual Systems is among top 3 companies for Projection Mapping in Pakistan. The latest marketing technique that is a must in a marketer’s arsenal and that gives an audience an unforgettable and spectacular message is Projection Mapping. A highly creative and innovative technology that animates stationary objects with 3D video. This technique involves the use of a combination of high power projections with an imaginative animation on a building facade, to create stunning optical illusions. Visys has played vital role in promoting Projection Mapping technology in Pakistan. Epic Technologieshttp://www.epic-technologies.com/3DProjectionMapping.html Team at Epic Technologies claimed the first 3D Projection Mapping show in Karachi for Unilever. Epic Technologies have transformed in to 3D Illumination. 3d projection mapping is the latest immersive innovation developed by Epic Technologies. This technology uses one of the most advanced projectors tiling and stacking algorithms to project through a special type of animation, that is centered on a building’s contours, shape and size. Adding sound effects and music gives the audience a truly amazing and memorable show and realistic 3D illusions. It aims to provide companies a platform to showcase their products in a captivating new manner. This is sure to give companies and media agencies a new creative edge. WEDLIThttp://www.wedlit.com/wedlit-wedding-lights/ Projection Mapping has been used by different industries but WEDLIT has used projection mapping technology for an absolute unique industry. WEDLIT Wedding Lights are not mere lights that will light up your wedding marquees or wedding halls like ordinary bulbs. The technology we use to make your events glow is far more than that. It won’t be an exaggeration to call these technological wonders as Illuminating Magic. This innovative WEDLIT wedding Lights – 3D projection mapping-based lighting facility was introduced after thorough research and planning and therefore, WEDLIT is the only place where you will be able to get hold of this exciting new technology for making your wedding extra special. Whether it’s a cultural event or a contemporary one, WEDLIT wedding lighting will add the exquisite feel to your events with its Magical effects created through WEDLIT Technology. WEDLIT lights can be used at all events. Let that be lighting required for a thematic Mehndi, thematic baraat orthematic waleema, WEDLIT wedding lights will create an unforgettable ambiance. WEDLIT wedding lights will let you design or décor the event as per your imagination. Magical lights shall create an illusion which will make people believe that they are living the moment in some other part of the world or may be universe. Your wedding hall or wedding marquee shall be converted in to the location of your dream. We can only try to make sense of WEDLIT wedding lights by calling them Fancy Lights, Best Lights for Weddings, Top Lights for events or may be some other commonly used words but at our lighting company, we consider, Seeing is believing. WEDLIT claims to be the only company capable of providing WEDLIT wedding Lights. WEDLIT has all the resources to illuminate your event in any city of Pakistan. You may be in Karachi, Lahore, Islamabad, Rawalpindi, Faisalabad, Sialkot, Peshawar or let that be any town in Pakistan, WEDLIT can serve you. WEDLIT provides lighting for weddings or other events at Marquees, Farm-houses, Wedding-halls or even at your own house. WEDLIT Lighting technology is simply beyond imagination. Please contact WEDLIT Lights for further assistance. Category:3D Projection Mapping Category:Pakistan-related lists Category:Pakistani Websites